


Just Where She Wants Him (The Best Sort of Payback)

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domme!Rose, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Power Dynamics, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: She makes him wait for her.





	Just Where She Wants Him (The Best Sort of Payback)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Doctor Who fic I ever wrote. Go figure. (I was super embarrassed even if I was also a bit proud.)  
> I'm not super happy with the power dynamics here because there's little sign of negotiation. But I have little intention of returning to this and so here it is, as is, for fantasy consumption only please. :)

“Please, please, Rose, I don’t think I can —” he gasps, his voice strained, the words tumbling over one another. “Don’t think I can hold on much longer, so good too good  _Rose!”_

 His gob gets worse when he’s like this, rapid-fire, almost unintelligible (well, more so than usual, anyways), and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh no you don’t, Doctor.” She’s breathing hard herself, but she keeps her voice controlled, fierce, and she can feel his shudder under her fingertips, along the planes of his back. “You wait for me.”

It’s payback, in a sense: he’d wanted to leave her behind again, as he went off to poke around in some alien royal affairs, something off at the palace (actually it was the palace gardens, but still). Not that she’d listened.  
It had been a while since he’d tried to pull that, and she almost thought he’d been specifically trying to provoke this. She might have to thank him for it later (not with those words, of course).

Her hips are moving almost of their own accord, rutting into him, because her cock inside him is rubbing her clit  _just right_  and she’s so close…

He gulps and gasps out: “Did you know? That-that males on the plan-et  _of_ Refelinto —”  
She thrusts particularly hard against that one spot inside of him and whatever he was going to say devolves into a choked moan. She really doesn’t want an alien biology lesson right now, even if it is his way of trying to distract himself, to keep himself from coming.

She thrusts hard into him again, short, sharp, again, fast, and he’s so tense, tight like a coiled spring, breathing hard, no words now, just where she wants him. The knowledge that she can bring him here makes her shudder, and she twists her fingers in his gorgeous hair and tightens her fist.

“Good, you’ve been so very good,” she murmurs, and she can’t keep just how wrecked she is out of her voice and he whines. “Come for me.”  
The timing is perfect, and he shouts as she thrusts into him one last time, the friction just what she needs to tip her over the edge, too.


End file.
